


Jet Lag

by ruric



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of the first things Steve ever found out about Chris were that part of him will forever be an 18 year old kid who will try and drink anyone under the table and that he hates flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Lag

Two of the first things Steve ever found out about Chris were that part of him will forever be an 18 year old kid who will try and drink anyone under the table and that he hates flying. Unfortunately these things used to combine and the only way Chris would get on a plane was if he was wasted.

Steve worked on that for a while, slowly and easily, weaning away the reliance on numbing the brain with whiskey and persuading Chris that he’d be better not flying alone. That worked for a while, first there was Greg and then J, then Steve himself – so when Chris was doing the con circuit or touring there was always someone to talk him down or keep him occupied.

The last few years have seen them all drift apart a little, pulled in different directions by new interests and new opportunities none of them can turn down. So Chris is back to flying solo and if that makes Steve a little twitchy now and again he swallows it down and hides it.

Which kinda explains why he’s here at LAX waiting for the last flight from London to get in. They might not see each other as often as they used to but Steve’s not about to let any opportunity slip out of reach.

The chance to shoot a low budget but artistically sound movie over the next Leverage hiatus was what got Chris on the plane in the first place. Luckily Gina had been flying back home for a break so he’d had company on the way out – flying back he was on his own and no way was Steve about to let him find his way home alone. 

“Hey...”

Steve snaps out of it and it only takes one quick glance at the hunched shoulders, body folding inwards, for him to know that Chris’s not slept on the flight back, the white knuckled grip on his case fills in the rest of the story.

He tugs the case from Chris’s hand and slings an arm over his shoulder pulling him close.

“Hey yourself. You ready to go home?”

Chris shoots him a questioning look, brow arched, the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips but not quite making it to the red rimmed eyes. Not yet anyway.

They’ve not called it home for a while. 

Technically it’s Chris’s place – but Steve spent most of his time round there when they were together – it’s quieter than his place with the constant stream of house guests crashing on the couch.

“Fuck yeah I’m more than ready to go home.”

And there’s a whole conversation to be had – but it can wait ‘til Chris isn’t punch drunk with jetlag and they can work out where they go from here.


End file.
